A Feudal Fairy Tale: The Zodiac Curse
by Kit and Kag
Summary: What happens when the Inuyasha gang's lives get tangled with Fruits Basket? What will transpire when the threads of destiny ties the Sohma family curse with the Shikon no Tama? The fates of these two worlds lie in the hands of Naraku...
1. Prologue: Once Upon A Time

**A Feudal Fairy Tale: The Zodiac Curse**

_A fanfic by Red-Kitsune and Kagome-Hime_

_An Inuyasha and Fruits Basket Crossover_

_Disclaimer: (SOBS) Sadly for us and fortunately for everyone else, neither Inuyasha nor Fruits Basket belong to us._

_Authors' Notes:_

_Kit: Fruits Basket will be based on after the anime, not the manga. So, Akito will be a male and Rin and Kureno, as much as I like them, will not be included in this fanfic._

_Kag: On that note, Inuyasha will take place somewhere at the end of the series, and Kagome's time will be 2005 instead of 1997… for reasons only known to us._

_Both: So R and R!_

Prologue: **Once Upon a Time**

"Kagome, tell me one of those funny stories from your time. Like the last one with the foolish girl dressed in the red yukata and the evil wolf youkai that swallowed her up."

"Eh?" A girl with long raven hair sat beside a flickering fire, the confusion clearly displayed in her features. "Red yukata…wolf youkai…? Shippou-chan, I don't remember telling you a story like that."

"Oh yes, Kagome-chan, I remember that story. Do tell us another." A slightly older girl, dressed in a traditional demon slayers uniform, said while scooting away from a monk sitting next to her, as his hand started to wander lower and lower…

"Yeah, wench. The story about that stupid little girl that went to visit her grandma or somethin'…" A voice called from above.

"Inuyasha," She paused, taking a deep breath. "After all this time that we have been traveling together you still can't seem to grasp the fact that my name is not wench, bitch, wretch or anything related to those words." The raven-haired girl named Kagome replied, apparently angry at the hanyou sitting on the high branches.

"My name is KAGOME!" She continued, her face turning a suspicious tomato red, "Do you need me to spell it out for you? Remember it! Ka-Go-Me!"

"Feh, whatever wen…er…" He stopped in the middle of his reply, realizing two things. Number one was his little mistake in his sentence and two, the look on Kagome's face.

"Gulp, um…ah… I didn't mean- ACK!"

_"OSUWARI!" _

He was too late…again.

Kagome had said the dreaded word and the hanyou, once again, found himself kissin' dirt.

"Kagome-chan, will you tell me another story anyway?" Shippou inquired pleadingly.

"Alright Shippou-chan" The girl -however hard she tried- couldn't resist the adorable look on the young kitsune's face.

After a moment of silence Kagome's eyes lit up with an idea. "Ah, there was an old legend that my grandpa told me a while ago. I think it happened more than 500 years in the past… Oh, but then again, in you guys' cases it probably happened about 40 years ago. Wow, this happened not too long ago then."

Taking another deep breath she started the story.

"It starts out something like this…

A long time ago there was a family called the Sohmas, they had an item that an evil youkai desired, although the reason he wanted it was unknown. But the Sohmas knew that they couldn't give this item away, and they refused.

This nameless youkai was furious, he demanded the item from the Sohmas…or else. But the Sohmas still refused to give in. And so the youkai cursed them, he tried to summon spirits of demons to possess this family. But instead, he unconsciously summoned the twelve spirits of the Chinese Zodiac. And now, whenever the members of the Sohma family are hugged by the opposite sex he or she will turn into one of the members of the zodiac. After seeing the turnout of his spell, the youkai just disappeared…

But according to my grandpa, every five hundred years this youkai seeks out the Sohma family and demands the item from the family patriarch.

Andto this day he's still waiting, for the day that he could finally acquire the thing that he desires so greatly."

"Wha, that was scary…"

"Oh, Shippou-chan I guess that was too frightening to tell at bedtime. I'll tell a nicer one for you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Feh, that youkai was stupid, why didn't he just take the item? What was the stupid "item" anyway? Why doesn't any of your "fwai-we te-ales" make sense?"

"Oh, I knew I was forgetting something, the item had to be handed over willingly, sorry about not mentioning that. And grandpa didn't say what the item was except that it could be devastating for it to fall into the wrong hands. And the last question… I don't know; ask the people that wrote them don't ask me."

"Whatever. But that youkai reminds me strongly of that bastard Naraku…"

"Don't be silly, it was only one of grandpa's old legends, you should never believe a word he says. Besides, it's getting late. I'll answer all your questions on the way tomorrow. So g'night everyone."

"Goodnight."

"Night"

"G'night Kagome-chan"

"Snore"

But little did they know that Inuyasha's words were not as silly as they thought…

**Kit and Kag's Corner:**

Kag: Oooh, a half-cliffy!

Kit: Our first crossover… I'm so proud!

Kag: Yeah… proud. So, our loving fans put your mouse over the blueish-purpley button in the bottom left corner and CLICK away! Please…

Kit: Comments, criticism, and flames are all welcome.

Ja ne! And hopefully soon!


	2. Chapter One: The Calm Before the Storm

****

_Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and Inuyasha belong to Natsuki Takaya and Rumiko Takahashi... for now. But soon they'll be OURS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Authors' Notes: Unfortunately, Kagome Hime is not here today. She's currently enjoying her vacation in __New York__, hopefully still working on her fanfic parts. But until she comes back, which will be very soon, allow Red Kitsune to present to you... The first chapter of A Feudal Fairy Tale: The Zodiac Curse!_

Chapter One: **The Calm Before the Storm**

_'Everyone is so quiet'_, Tohru noted to herself as she sat down to a silent meal. On a typical morning, Kyou would be getting his butt kicked by Yuki, Shigure would be teasing the two until one of them shut him up, and Tohru would be busily preparing breakfast while trying to calm everyone down.

But today it seemed as if someone drained the life out of them. The atmosphere was tense and foreboding. Kyou didn't even make a single complaint about the leek dish Tohru had prepared! Now Tohru _knew _there was something wrong.

"Um… Eh… is the food okay?" Tohru asked timidly, "I know Kyou hates leeks and I'm sorry but I-"

"Nonsense, Tohru-kun! Of course we appreciate this divine meal our little flower prepared for us, seasoned with her love," Shigure joked as he always did, but his eyes held no mirth.

"Yes, you prepared a lovely meal, Honda-san. I'm sorry we made you feel otherwise," Yuki flashed his princely smile.

Beside him, Kyou grunted in consent.

Everyone relapsed into silence again.

"Okay, if there's anything you want to say, just tell me," Tohru laughed nervously, she was desperate to break the silence.

"Actually, yes, there is something I've been meaning to tell you, Tohru-kun," Shigure placed his chopsticks on the table, "Yuki, Kyou, and I are going over to the main house again today. Is that alright?"

"Oh, sure! You guys go ahead, I'll just stay home and do some cleaning," Tohru replied cheerfully.

Lately, they've been going to the main house very frequently. Shigure, Yuki, and Kyou never told Tohru about what happened or what it was about. She knew they were hiding something from her, but she decided not to ask. It was all so mysterious, and Tohru was never really good at figuring things out. But she knew it had something to do with the phone call last week from the main house.

Tohru sighed inwardly. _'What is going on? Why is everyone so quiet?'_ she wondered for the hundredth time this week.

**……...**

Meanwhile, in a different universe, a fifteen-year-old girl carrying a pink bicycle in the feudal era, thought to herself, _'It's strange... There's been no sign of Naraku over the last two months. I have a feeling he's planning something.'_

"Ow! Would ya watch where you're going, wench!" A voice growled irritably.

Snapping out of her reverie, Kagome realized she had accidentally run her bike over Inuyasha's foot.

"Oops! Sorry, I didn't see where I was going," Kagome apologized.

"You seem distracted this morning, Lady Kagome. What's on your mind?" Miroku patted her gently on the shoulder. At least, that's what he started out doing. Before Kagome could react, the monk's naughty hand slid down to her rear.

"Gah!"

This time, Kagome ran her bike over Miroku's foot, on purpose. "I was just thinking about Naraku. Don't you think it's kind of weird how we haven't seen a trace of Naraku for a long time? I just have this feeling that something bad is about to happen."

"Yes, I have the same feeling too," Sango agreed, "We've collected a lot of jewel shards. It's almost too easy."

Miroku, who was still nursing his trampled foot, spoke up, "It's like he's giving us the jewel shards. Knowing Naraku, he probably has something up his sleeve."

"What the hell does it matter? You guys sound like you _want_ him to come back, or somethin'," Inuyasha burst out, "The point is, the more jewel shards _we_ get, the more powerful we become. The less jewel shards Naraku has, the weaker he'll get! I don't care what Naraku plans, just stop yakking and start hunting some damn jewel shards!"

"Inuyasha! We're people, not dogs for you to command," Kagome argued back, "we've been walking for over two hours, and don't you think it's time for a break?"

"How are we supposed to defeat Naraku when all you do is whine and daydream?" Inuyasha demanded.

"How are we supposed to defeat Naraku when all _you_ do is yell and boss us around?" Kagome countered.

Sango sighed, "There they go again. You know, Inuyasha wouldn't have to suffer so many sits if he only yielded to Kagome for once."

Shippou, who had been previously dozing, popped up, "Yeah. Doesn't he ever _learn_?"

"Nope. After all, this is Inuyasha we're talking about," Miroku pointed out.

"Good point," Sango and Shippou both answered. Even Kirara mewed in agreement.

In the distance, they heard Kagome shouting, "OSUWARI!" and the all-too-familiar sound of Inuyasha landing face-first on the ground.

**…………**

"Seven days?"

Kyou's voice cut through the silence like a blade.

There were mixed reactions when Hatori delivered the grim news. Shigure's face was unreadable. Not a hint of emotion was displayed in his features.

Yuki was a different story. Every emotion he felt towards Akito, every thought he had about him, every secret desire buried within his heart, now raced through his mind like lightning.

He was scared. He was afraid about what would happen to the Jyuunishi without their god. He was afraid of the ceremony. It was so disgusting and horrifying, he pitied Akito.

Yet, at the same time, he felt sadistically happy. He felt like he was liberated from a dark shadow. _'Akito deserves his punishment... He deserves to suffer...' _A little voice whispered in the back of his head.

_'No! Tohru would be appalled at me for thinking this way,' _Yuki was ashamed at himself for having such an inhumane thought, but he could not suppress it.

"How is Akito?" Yuki barely managed to choke out the words.

"I'm not quite sure myself. His vital organs are in perfect working order. In fact, he refuses to take his medicine. His behavior is strange, even for him. Akito told me he..." Hatori took a deep breath, and then released it, "Akito wants Tohru to attend."

"NO!"

Yuki and Kyou shouted together.

"Miss Honda is not a Zodiac member! She doesn't deserve to go through this! Tell Akito that there is no way-" Yuki was cut off by Kyou.

"No way in _hell_ that she's coming! I don't care what that bastard..." Kyou's voice suddenly trailed off as the rice-paper door slid open.

"You were saying...?"

Learning against the doorway, was Akito, with his mouth curved into a smirk.

"Akito, you should be resting."

"I'm fine, Hatori," Akito snapped. He turned to Shigure, Yuki, and Kyou. "You know how it hurts me when you talk behind my back. I'm not dead yet, you know," Akito laughed, "Tell me, you disgusting cat, what were you about to say?"

"Akito! How nice to see you, you're looking very good," Shigure greeted merrily," We were just having a disagreement with the ceremony. Perhaps it's not wise to bring Tohru along." Shigure added the last statement carefully.

Akito cocked his eyebrow in mock surprise. "My, I had no idea that you guys could be so rude. Whether or not Tohru Honda attends the ceremony is for her to decide, is it not? After all, Tohru is practically part of the family now, isn't she? Sharing the family secret, living under the same roof, cooking your meals, washing your clothes, I dare say we've all become quite _attached_ to her," Akito's gaze fell on Yuki and Kyou, who both tensed up. He turned around and slid open the screen door. "Well, that settles it then. I want to have Tohru Honda as our guest of honor..."

Akito added over his shoulder just before he slid the door close, "...At my funeral."

**_Kit and Kag's Corner: _**_Welcome to Kit and Kag's Corner! This is just a little section where Kagome Hime and I, Red Kitsune, write our little comments about the chapter and possibly hint at an upcoming chapter. _

_Congratulations, **Anime-Luney**, you're the first fan to review our fanfic! Thank you for taking the time to review. Don't worry, the Inuyasha and Fruits Basket gang will meet soon, very soon…_


	3. Chapter Two: The Prevailing Darkness

Chapter Two: **The Prevailing Darkness**

_Disclaimer: Not ours, how many times do we have to say it! Meanies… But one day…Ku, ku, ku…_

_Authors' Note: _

_Kit: Good news, Kagome-Hime is back!_

_Kag: My fingers hurt…_

_Kit: Yes, chapter two was mostly written by Kag. As you can see, it's very long. _

_Kag: The pain!_

_Kit: Pats Kagome-Hime's shoulders Aww…You did a good job. That's what's important. Besides, who cares about your fingers anyway?_

_Kag: Do you remember the **threat**?_

_Kit: Gulp How can I ever forget? ; Anyway, without further ado, Chapter Two: The Prevailing Darkness!_

_Both: R+R!_

It was dark, but it wasn't like your everyday nighttime kind but the kind that not even youkais can see in. The kind that _never _mean anything good, and it doesn't.

It's always this dark here… wherever _here _was…but light always seems find a way in. And in the darkest room near a small window there was a silhouette of a young man… The sliver of light that had somehow slipped in illuminated his features just enough for the human eye to see. And even though there was no expression on his bland, calm face there was something about him… a kind of evil aura. This aura grew even stronger as he whispered into the darkness just these three words…

"It is time."

**………**

Tohru Honda hummed happily as she washed the dishes.

_'Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, and Kyou-kun have been so downcast lately. Maybe they're having some troubles at the Main House,' _Tohru suddenly had an idea, _'I know! Maybe Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and I could plan something fun to cheer them up! We could invite Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun, Momiji-chan, Kagura-chan, Hatsuharu-kun, Kisa-chan, Hiro-chan, Hatori-san, Ayame-san, Ritsu-san, and maybe... Maybe even Akito-san! _

**Slam!**

Tohru was so lost in her own little world, she nearly dropped the dishes when the door slid open.

"We're home... Tohru-kun."

Tohru immediately sensed something was wrong. Shigure's tone of voice was solemn, not like his usual cheery voice.

"Welcome back, Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, and Kyou-kun!" Tohru bowed quickly.

"Tohru, there's something we need to tell you. Lately, the Sohmas have been preparing for an important family ceremony. Akito says he wants to invite you," Shigure told Tohru.

"Akito-san wants to invite me? I-I am so honored! Of course I'll go, but I'm afraid I don't have anything formal to wear," Tohru looked at her feet shamefully.

"Akito took care of that," Shigure handed her the large bag he was holding.

"Akito-san went through all that trouble for me?" Tohru looked inside the bag. It was a solid white kimono with habutae underwear. It could only mean...

Tohru gasped, "A mofuku? You mean... Akito-san is **_dead_**!" The bag dropped on the floor.

"No. Akito is still alive. This is the family's sacrificial ceremony. When Akito was born, he was supposed to die young, but not because of an illness. He was born to be sacrificed so the family could live. That is the true legacy of being 'God'," Yuki explained.

Tohru's eyes welled up with tears.

"A-Akito-san is going to die?" Tohru sobbed, "How terrible... His life had to end like this. Isn't there anything we can do?"

Kyou couldn't contain himself any longer. "You don't have to go, if it's too painful for you. Akito can't force you to come, so please..." There was a tone of desperation in his voice.

"No," Tohru's voice was firm, even though she was still crying, "That would be selfish. Mom always said, 'Sometimes you have to suffer for the ones you love'."

Tohru wiped away her tears.

"I want to attend Akito-san's ceremony; he doesn't have to force me… I'll go."

**………**

"Oi, wen- er, Kagome!" An all too familiar voice called from behind.

"What is it now?" Kagome grumbled back.

"Are you still angry?" The voice asked for the thousandth time today, wanting only one answer. But Kagome just isn't going to give it to him.

She sends him a quick glare and then replied, "Yes I'm still angry. For your information _some_ of us don't enjoy being called names."

"Oh, you're still mad about that argument? Feh, I'll stop, alright? Now can we get going already? We wasted half the day sitting here!" His irritation that _was_ masked so carefully finally cracked.

"You make it sound like it MY fault that we are stuck here for so long!" Kagome replied, her anger flaring dangerously.

"That's because it _is _your fault!" Inuyasha countered, his annoyance getting the better of him.

"Me! You're the one that had to start another argument!"

"Forget what I said _wench_, I am never apologizing to you ever again!"

Sango gave another quick sigh as _another_ round of insults started between the ever so stubborn pair.

"They're like little children fighting over candy," Miroku said as he dodged a flying shoe.

"Except maybe with more dirty language…" He added in as a string of muttered swear words flew out of Inuyasha's potty mouth as he once again found himself face to face with his old friend, the ground.

"As I said before, and many times before that…" The young kitsune started,

"Doesn't he _ever_ learn?" Everyone finished in unison. Kirara gave another mew as if sighing.

"Hey, Inuyasha. You smell that?" Shippou spoke up ceasing all the arguments that was going on.

"Smell what ya little brat?" Inuyasha growled at him, angry that Shippou had stopped him right in the middle comeback to Kagome's previous point.

"Jewel shards, lots of them…" Kagome stopped, hesitated, and then continued. "But they're coming from two directions."

"Kagome-chan, can you tell how many shards?" Sango inquired, shifting Hiraikotsu on her shoulder, getting ready to strike at a moments notice.

"Um, there are two shards from one direction, and one large shard from another. But the larger shard stopped moving just a moment ago…"

"It's quite clear who the one with two shards is…"

"Kouga" Everyone replied

"…But the other one…" Miroku hesitated.

"Is just as clear, it's Naraku…" Inuyasha let out a threatening growl. For a moment Kagome could swear that his eyes flashed crimson red with anger.

Sango spoke up "But if it is Naraku then why is he approaching then suddenly stopping? Is this another one of his traps?"

Kagome thought for a while then asked "But why is Kouga-kun coming also? Is he after Naraku?"

"Naraku belongs to only me to kill. Besides why in the seven hells should I care about that mangy wolf anyway?"

"Because he's gonna kick your ass, so you can just shut your hole and keep it shut, you dog shit"

"Speaking of the devil…" Miroku muttered quietly to himself, thinking that Kouga couldn't hear his quiet accusation. But he was proven wrong with an icy glare from the said wolf.

"Kouga-kun…um…why are you here?" Kagome asked hesitantly, not really sure that she wanted to hear the answer.

"Ah, I had to check up on my woman. After all, I don't trust you with that ass over there." Kouga jabbed a finger in Inuyasha's direction. "That is number one," He continued, his expression changed from taunting to serious. "But I also smelt that bastard Naraku's disgusting scent coming from this direction."

"How insulting," Everyone froze at sound "I really don't smell that bad now do I? It must be something wrong with your nose…." The new voice spoke again; every word that was slowly drawled out was like dripping poison melting everything in its way. Everyone turn around to face the owner of this voice.

"Naraku." Another new voice laced with the threads of ice spoke this time…

Everyone turn again.

Inuyasha was the first to speak, breaking away from pressure of the element of surprise.

"W-what, Sesshoumaru! I told you before Naraku is _mine_ to finish off so stay out of my business!" Inuyasha growled at his half brother, and at the same time trying to keep an eye on both Kagome and Naraku.

"Hn, and _why_, little brother, do you assume that?" Sesshoumaru asked without a hint of emotion.

"W-well, he didn't do anything to you!" Inuyasha was getting impatient, he wanted to slaughter Naraku and be done with it.

While the two brothers argued about whether or not Sesshoumaru was needed in this battle against Naraku, the hanyou that they were arguing about did not saying a word, he was plotting something in his mind….

_'How do I retrieve the other jewel shards that the miko and the wolf are in possession of? The wolf's shards would be easy… but the girl, she would be much more difficult.'_ Naraku thought to himself while the brothers continued to argue…

"INUYASHA!"

A shout shook Naraku out of his thoughts. He looked up just to see Kagome running toward Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru's sword just inches from his face.

'Ah, I should have thought of it before… the little inu hanyou…'the corners of his mouth lifted to end in a small smirk.

"Would you two just quit acting like children! We have Naraku standing right there, if you two haven't noticed!" Kagome screamed at the two bickering brothers, and from the looks on their faces she could tell that she got their attention.

"Now why don't you team up?" She continued with a quieter voice, "That way you would unstoppable… Just this once. Just once, and after this you can go back to hating each other again. Please." Seeing as she still had their attention her courage grew.

"After all, you two are the only heirs of the great Inutaisho right? So why not just forget your differences for once and fight together, wouldn't your father be proud? His two sons fighting side by side." Kagome finished and turned away.

"But that's your decisions to make, not mine." She added in a small voice.

"Hey Miroku," Sango whispered in to the monk's ear, being careful of his wandering hands. "Why isn't Naraku taking this chance to strike? Why's he just standing there? It's as if he's in a trance."

Miroku nodded in agreement "He's definitely up to something, but what can we do?"

"We do what he's doing, we make a plan, and our plan is…" She pointed at the brothers standing side by side waiting for the other to make a move.

"Ahh, I see… But what if they refuse?"

"They won't…" Sango replied with an evil glint in her eyes.

"How do you know?" Miroku asked, scared of the glint in Sango's eye; the last time he saw that glint he ended up with the biggest bump ever on the head.

"Because of Kagome-chan's last remark…"

After a moment of pondering Miroku looked confused and after another moment more his expression still didn't change. "Uh, that it was their decision whether to fight together or not?"

"No, the other one."

"Ahh…that one…"

**………**

The inu brothers still didn't say anything but they both know that the other agreed with Kagome's words.

So they faced Naraku getting ready for battle.

"Well Naraku, I'm done with waitin'! Are ya here to fight or what?" Inuyasha was, once again, first to speak.

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly. Inuyasha never did have a lot of patience… ever since he was little.

Flashback 

_"SHEEEESHY!"_

_The young soon to be lord winced as little footsteps quickly caught up to him. _

_"What is it now Inuyasha…"He asked in an annoyed tone. But the young Inuyasha didn't notice._

_"Shesshy, 'tou-shan and 'kaa-shan say tat tey ere usy an to find ou to pway wich!_

_"Huh? What are you saying Inuyasha? Take my boa out of your mouth before speaking to me." _

_But the younger Inuyasha didn't listen and continued to suck on the end of Sesshoumaru's fluffy white boa._

_"Play with me! Play with me!" He squealed as he abandoned the boa and began ran around in a circle surrounding Sesshoumaru._

_"No Inuyasha, I have more important things to deal with."_

_Inuyasha's eyes brimmed up with tears, his face scrunched up and then taking a deep breath…_

_"Waaaa! Sesshy won't play with me! WAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_The child's small lungs worked to the max and even the great Sesshoumaru can't stand the screechy wailing._

_"Okay, okay Inuyasha, I'll play with you. Now will you shut up?"_

_"Okally-Dokally!" Inuyasha beamed and jumped to his feet following his big brother to play to his heart's content._

_End Flashback _

_'Hn. Where did that come from?'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself, ashamed that he once was fond of his excuse of a brother and besides this was no time to be having a trip down memory lane.

"LOOK OUT!"

Sesshoumaru dodged just in time from one of Naraku's attacks.

"Hey, if we're gonna fight then you gotta get your act together," the younger brother said to his sibling without any trace of rivalry at all.

"Hn."

"You should never turn your back on your enemy, right?" Inuyasha spoke again quoting Sesshoumaru's past words.

"Yeah."

"So let's go. Let's make our old man proud," he said before charging forward with Tetsusaiga in hand.

"Wind Scar!"

Inuyasha came crashing down on Naraku's barrier. And like he expected the barrier shattered.

"Your turn!" Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru and waited for his attack.

Sesshoumaru gracefully drew the Tokijin and with another graceful movement made a quick vertical slash towards Naraku.

"Heh, don't think that you can play the same trick on me a second time," Naraku chuckled as he quickly formed another barrier around himself.

"Damn you… TO HELL!"

Inuyasha once again brought the Tetsusaiga over his head and down it went onto the barrier and once again the barrier broke.

Inuyasha glanced toward Sango and Miroku or even Kouga for some back up, but both Sango and Miroku were busy fighting the demons that Naraku summoned and Kouga was no where to be seen.

'Guess it's only me and Sesshoumaru then.'

"Die." Another attack from Sesshoumaru sprang forth, but it was unfortunately blocked and reflected by Naraku's first incarnation, Kanna.

The battle went on, neither side seemed to be winning nor losing.

"Kagura, did you acquire the wolf's shards like I asked you too?" Naraku asked his incarnation after building another shield around them.

The wind sorceress simply nodded and opened her palm to reveal two glowing shards, two shards that were slightly covered in splatters of blood, Kouga's blood…

"Very good, hold on to those for now. I guess it's the girl's turn…"

**………**

"Oi, Naraku! What's wrong with you? Afraid that you would lose?" Inuyasha yelled across the battlefield that's now littered with who-knows-whats.

A startled gasp was heard from behind everyone at the back of the battlefield. Stopping everyone in the middle of their battle.

"Inuyasha! Kouga's shards, they're with Kagura! Kagura took Kouga's shards!" Kagome's voice came clearly from where she stood.

"WHAT?"

"This isn't good this isn't good at all." Miroku muttered quietly to himself.

"Naraku…he's gonna try something to get Kagome's shards…" Sango quickly caught on.

"INUYASHA! Be careful, now that he has Kouga's shards he's gonna want Kagome's shards!"

The thought just registered into Inuyasha's mind…

'Kagome isn't safe with the shards on her…'

"Kagome! Give your shards to me! I'll hold on to them!" Inuyasha yelled without even caring whether or not Naraku heard. All that he can think about was Kagome's safety,

"But Inuyasha," Kagome started to protest but she was quickly cut off by Inuyasha's words.

"No buts, give them to me!"

"Uh, um… okay, if you're sure…" As she finished she picked up her bow and arrows and ran toward Inuyasha with the shards in hand. Then quickly handed them over to Inuyasha.

"Be careful..."

"Don't worry I won't lose them."

"That's not what I meant…I mean-" She stopped, "Never mind." She flashed him a small smile and quickly ran back to help Sango and Miroku fend off the other minor demons.

"

'Things just get better and better for me don't they… Ku, ku, ku…' Naraku snickered as he watched the little scene with Kagome and Inuyasha. _'The shards will be mine. Not long now then I could-'_ but he was cut off by Inuyasha running towards him with Tetsusaiga raised and ready to attack.

Unfortunately brute force just isn't going to work against Naraku. He was blocked by Kagura's attack and the wind scar never even reached the barrier.

"Dammit." Inuyasha muttered under his breathe. _'I forgot that Kagura's here now…doesn't matter, I'll still take him down somehow.'_

In Naraku's mind a thought was running though quite quickly and a plan was forming. _'Should I just go for it? No, it'll be easier and safer that way… Yes…'_

**………**

While the battle was raging in the foreground no one seemed to notice the things happening all the way at the back where Kagome was standing, the place where they thought was the safest.

Kagome stood her ground and fired her sacred arrows at any demons that came too close to her friends or herself. She was just about to fire another arrow at a demon getting too close to Sango when she felt someone watching her, someone's presence behind her… She whipped around ready to shoot an arrow at whoever it was… But she stopped.

"Kouga-kun!"

She dropped her arrows and her bow and ran in Kouga's direction, but then she stopped, something was wrong and she knew it. There was no expression on the wolf prince's face and his eyes seemed empty…

"Kouga-kun… what's wrong?" She began to become suspicious and started to back away from him. But she was too late.

Kouga grabbed her, covered her mouth with his rough hands and ran.

**………**

"Where's Kagome?" came Shippou's panicked voice from where Kagome was standing.

"Oh, no. Lady Kagome… she was just here a moment ago wasn't she?" Miroku ran over with Sango not far behind.

"This isn't good…"

"Inuyasha, would you believe me if I said that in a few moments that you will walk over and hand over the shards to me?" Naraku asked as if asking how the weather was today.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Watch your mouth Inuyasha, I am speaking the truth. You will hand over the shards… or she dies."

During his sentence Kouga walked out from the woods behind Naraku carrying an unconscious Kagome, then dropping her on the ground inside Naraku's shield.

"So Inuyasha what is your answer?" Naraku questioned, apparently proud of his little stunt.

"Well?" Naraku asked again.

"I…"

"WELL!" He was getting impatient. "Maybe you need more inspiration, maybe I should being Kikyou here too, would that change your mind Inuyasha?"

"And what makes you think that just because you ask me that I would appear as bait just for you?"

Inuyasha swirled around to come face to face with his past lover. "K-Kikyou…"

"So you have come, how perfect. Now you'll witness Inuyasha handing over the last shards of the jewel to me. Remember it's the shards or her life?"

As if on cue, Kouga lifted the girl up by her neck, threatening to kill her as soon as his master demands it. At this time Kagome woke up, but didn't say a word, after all she couldn't.

"No! Don't hurt her..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off after casting a glance over at Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku and Shippou who was crying his eyes out for the captured Kagome.

"That's right Inuyasha, now hand the shards over and I will spare her life…"

"Inuyasha, is this what you have become? To risk the fate of the world for a measly girl?" Kikyou stared at him with those endless gray-brown eyes of hers. She looked hurt.

"This is my decision, Kikyou." Was Inuyasha's simple reply as he headed for Naraku once more.

The shards were handed over and Naraku placed all the shards along with Kouga's inside Kanna's mirror and there the jewel was completed again.

"Who would have thought, Inuyasha, that you are so stupid as to give the shards away just for a copy of me, you would have never done it for me now would you?" Kikyou said these words and left, seeing that she could do no more here.

"Sesshoumaru, I…" Inuyasha started. But Sesshoumaru was already nowhere to be seen.

"Aw, how touching…"

"Shut up! I gave you the shards now give Kagome back."

"Hm…fine. I have no use for her anyway."

Kouga who was still under the control of Naraku, handed Kagome over silently.

"Ku, ku, ku… the jewel is now mine and now I have to power to- oh… it is time…" He whispered again and paused for a moment. "I must leave… enjoy the last days of your life…" He smirked again as if his last statement was somehow amusing to him.

"Kanna, Kagura."

The two incarnations of Naraku appeared each at one side of the half demon. Then a bright purple light appeared behind them, creating an opening of some kind.

"I'll see you again." He said slyly and walked into the tunnel.

"Why did you give the shards away Inuyasha? I don't get it," Kagome questioned. Inuyasha did not reply

But Sango stepped in and broke the uncomfortable silence "Why are we all standing here for? We haven't lost really, let's go after him, we need to get the jewel back." Sango was determined.

"Lady Sango is right, we mustn't give up."

"Yeah, then let's go!" Shippou jumped up and down. "The tunnel is closing!"

"Let's go. Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Kagome asked quietly seeing the look on Inuyasha's face.

"Yeah, let's go." Inuyasha replied giving a slight weak smile.

But they would have stayed if only they knew what was on the other side of the tunnel…but fate's like that…you never know what's waiting for you…

**_Kag and Kit's Corner:_**

_Kag: My, that was long…_

_Kit: Oh, yes, things start getting **interesting**…We have a little spoiler for you. The Inuyasha gang and Fruits Basket people will meet in the next chapter, so make sure you don't miss it!_

_Kag: You mean, make sure we don't forget to write it. So the more reviews we get, the more inspiration! _

_Kit: Speaking of reviews, a big thank you to **crosser, ayuka-chan, firecat925, Sakura-chan79, berryx2, **and **skyaj87** for reviewing our fanfic!_

**_crosser- _**_We are honored that you enjoyed our fanfic so much. Don't worry, see? There's a new chapter._

**_ayuka-chan-_**_ Unfortunately for you, Akito isn't dead yet. SPOILER Akito will be very much alive throughout our whole fanfic. But don't let that stop you! Keep reading!_

**_firecat925- _**_See? We always update! We're flattered that you think our characters are **in **character. Thank you for your encouragement. We will!_

**_Sakura-chan79- _**_We're glad you're looking forward to our fanfic. Don't worry, Kagome-Hime and I usually update once a week on Sundays._

**_berryx2- _**

_Kit: Oh, berry-sempai! Thank you for reviewing our fanfic!_

_Kag: You just made my day! _

_Kit: Kagome-Hime did do a good job on Inuyasha's mouthy attitude. By the way, Kagome-Hime wrote all of the prologue._

_Kag: Ahahaha! Blushes I'm so flattered! Ahahaha! No need to be scared, read the genre, it's not romance. So you don't have to worry!_

_Kit: Besides, Kagome and Inuyasha will be apart for most of the fanfic, so there won't be much romance between the them._

**_skyaj87-_**_ You're in **love**? Er… Um, thanks…? Just kidding, we know what you mean. And yes, we try our best to keep the characters in character._

_Mofuku- A Japanese mourning dress. In the old days, Japanese women used to wear a white kimono to a funeral. Nowadays, people wear black to funerals but since the Sohmas are a traditional family, I thought it would be appropriate for Tohru to wear a white mofuku. The rest, of the Sohmas, though will be wearing black mofukus. I just Tohru to stand out as a guest of honor._

_Habutae- is a kimono underwear that you wear underneath a mofuku. It's made of white silk material with five crests. _


	4. Chapter Three: The Sacrificial Lamb

_Disclaimer: If we owned Fruits Basket and Inuyasha, would this be called a fanfic?_

**_Authors' Notes: _**

_Kit: I sincerely apologize to our loving fans for the delay in updates. It was entirely my fault. Kagome-Hime is not to blame. sobs I AM THE GUILTY OOOOOONE!_

_Kag__: That's right, I tried EVERYTHING to get her to write this chapter, EVERYTHING! I even resorted to blackmail, and even that didn't work. But finally, after much persuading from me, she decided to finish this chapter. Finally._

_Kit: Also, I know that in the beginning I said that Kureno and Rin would not appear in this series. Well, guess what? Kureno appears in this chapter. I really couldn't find anybody else that would fit except him. But Akito is still a male. So now, Fruits Basket is still based on the anime, including Rin and Kureno._

_Kit: I shall now present the long-awaited Chapter Three of A Feudal Fairy Tale: The Zodiac Curse!_

_Kag__: Don't forget me! Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review to show you care._

Chapter Three: **The Sacrificial Lamb**

"Tweet, tweet."

A small white canary greeted cheerfully on the window ledge. It was funny how these small birds had the audacity to do what humans dared not. It was one of the things Akito admired about the creature.

"Tweet, tweet," the petite bird chirped again, demanding its presence to be acknowledged.

Akito lifted a thin, pale hand to receive the bird. It hopped gratefully onto his hand and tweeted as if to say thanks.

"Tell me, why am I even considered to be a 'God' at all? Why, when I am really just the Sohma family's sacrificial lamb," Akito spoke to the little bird.

The bird cocked its head curiously.

"When I am gone, they'll forget about me," he continued bitterly, "I left scars on them so they will remember me. I taught them what it really means to be a Sohma. But that girl, she healed their scars and taught them her stupid visions of the world. How can a plain, foolish girl like her do so much? Does she really think she has the power to break the curse?"

The bird gently pecked Akito's fingers. It seemed oblivious to how they were shaking with anger.

_'I want to believe her too. I want to see life through her eyes. But I never got a chance to live. Why should they be allowed to live, to laugh, to love- when I can't?' _

Akito suddenly clenched his hand into a fist. The bird struggled wildly in attempt to escape his grasp.

"They all deserve to suffer as I suffer," Akito whispered darkly as he dropped the dead canary outside and walked away.

**………**

Kureno sat obediently on the hard, wooden floor. He could barely make out the Sohma Master's thin frame in the dim room. The windows and doors were closed, leaving Akito and Kureno as the only ones in the room.

"Why have you summoned me, Akito?" the rooster questioned, carefully keeping his tone soft and emotionless.

"You and I both know that tomorrow is the ceremony."

Akito's back was turned to Kureno so the older man couldn't see the expression on his face.

Kureno's instincts warned him about what the Sohma master was planning.

"Tell me, do you hate me?"

"No. We all love you, Akito. You are our God," Kureno replied automatically.

Akito turned around and tilted up the kneeling man's chin. Lightless gray eyes gazed into Kureno's mahogany ones.

"Will you betray me like the rest of them?" Akito's eyes continued to bore steadily into Kureno's.

"I will forever remain loyal to you, Akito."

Akito looked pleased, as if he was expecting this answer. "It's time for you to prove your loyalty to me," Akito whispered into the rooster's ear.

"Stand up," he commanded.

Like a marionette being controlled by a puppeteer, Kureno stood immediately.

Akito drew himself close to Kureno until their faces were merely inches apart.

The latter's eyes widened as Akito slipped a dagger into the rooster's hand. Then, Akito placed his own hands over Kureno's and guided them to his heart.

"Akito? Wha-what are you doing?" the auburn-haired man's usual emotionless voice shook with fear. His body felt paralyzed as he stood with the dagger positioned dangerously close to Akito's heart.

"Do it," Akito pulled the dagger closer to his chest, "This is an order. Kill me now, Kureno.

The rooster drew back his arm. "Akito-!" he started to protest.

"DO IT!" Akito ordered, "If I have to die, I'll do it of my accord!"

The rooster zodiac suddenly understood what this was all about. Akito had been unusually calm when the news came that his time was up. The young Sohma Head had been destined for this fate from the moment he was born. But now he knew, that beneath it all...

Akito was afraid of this fate.

Akito had always been afraid.

Kureno genuinely felt sorry for Akito. Seeing the pathetic look on his face, Akito looked like a frightened child.

"Akito" Kureno said again. He held the dagger above Akito's heart. He brought it down, prepared to strike the dagger into Akito's heart. The blade stopped a few millimeters from reaching Akito's chest. I can't, Akito. I'm sorry, I cannot do it," the blade dropped to the ground. Kureno bowed his head sadly.

"What? Even you, even you!" Akito's eyes narrowed in rage.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" He screamed, "How dare you disobey me, Kureno! You said you were loyal to me! I trusted you..." Akito pointed a finger accusingly at the rooster zodiac.

"Akito, I cannot kill you," Kureno replied quietly not taking his eyes off the wooden floors.

Akito suddenly chuckled. "If you won't do it, then I will!" He grabbed the fallen dagger and pointed it at his chest.

"AKITO!"

Hatori burst into the room just in time to stop Akito.

"LET GO!" Akito struggled vainly against the combined strength of both Hatori and Kureno.

"Akito, please calm down. You'll overexert yourself again," Hatori warned the younger man.

"HOW DARE YOU ALL BETRAY ME? DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFY GOD?" Akito cried out hysterically.

Hatori pulled out a tranquilizer and injected it into Akito's arm. Akito managed to slap the Doctor in the face.

"I WON'T DIE FOR THIS FAMILY!" The Sohma family head's scream echoed just before he collapsed.

**………**

Tohru Honda has had her share of funerals in the past. She remembers attending her father's funeral with her mother. Then, she later attended her mother's funeral with her grandfather. They both had the same peaceful expression on their faces as they lay in their coffins, as if they were having a nice dream.

**Flashback**

_"Grandpa... How can someone look so peaceful when they're... dead? " Tohru asked softly as she looked at her mother's corpse._

_Her grandfather smiled and his crinkled eyes shone with tears, "Your mother and father where both very good people. They lived their lives to the fullest and died with no regrets. They experienced love, pain, and joy. Their experiences taught them to truly live. That's why they look so content." _

**End of Flashback**

Her grandfather's words echoed in Tohru's head as she changed into her white mofuku.

_/lived their lives to the fullest/_

Akito's life was empty...

_/They experienced love/_

Akito neither loved nor was loved...

_/pain/_

Akito inflicted his own pain out on others...

_/and joy/_

Akito never smiled with his eyes. He never laughed with his heart...

_/Their experiences taught them to truly live/_

Akito never lived.

And today, he was going to die.

"Which is why I can't let Akito-san down," Tohru said out loud to no one in particular. She picked up her mother's picture and kissed it, "Mom, please give me the strength to do the right thing." Then she tucked her mother's picture into her obi belt.

Despite her pushover appearance, Tohru Honda possessed a lot more courage and determination than what people gave her credit for.

"I won't let Akito-san die," Tohru vowed as she went downstairs to join Shigure, Kyou, and Yuki.

Her courage would soon be put to the test...

Akito's attempted suicide was kept secret from the rest of the family. After he woke up, Akito acted as though the episode had never occurred. Kureno and Hatori never spoke of it again, although, they were both extra vigilant on him ever since.

Strangely enough, Akito did not have any outbursts at all. It was like he had given up on whatever he was fighting.

"Yuki, Kyou, and Shigure have arrived, Akito," Kazuma Sohma announced to the Sohma Head, "...and Honda-san as well."

"Bring them in," Akito said tonelessly. He looked like a king, dressed in silk black material and sitting on an altar surrounded by the Jyuunishi.

Kazuma went to welcome the four.

"Hello, Shigure, Kyou, Yuki, and Honda-san," Kazuma greeted the each of them, his eyes lingering a little on Tohru, "please follow me."

Kazuma led them into the ceremony room. It resembled a shrine, with all the scriptures and incense.

In the middle of the room, was Akito, extravagantly dressed in a silk black mofuku with a headdress decorated with tassels and 'crab legs'. The Jyuunishi sat around him in a circle. Each one had their own place according to the legend.

"Yuki and Shigure, please sit in your seat. Tohru, please take your seat as the guest of honour outside of the circle. Kyou, you sit outside on the opposite side of Akito," Kazuma instructed.

Yuki sat next to Akito in his reserved seat while Shigure sat in his part of the circle. Tohru and Kyou both took their seats outside of the circle.

Thus, the ceremony began.

The prayers, dancing, and chanting all seemed like a blur to Tohru. She could only focus on one thing.

Akito.

"The sacrifice will commence after three strikes of the gong," a voice said, but Tohru didn't look up to see who it was.

"_GOOONNNNNGGGG!_"

Strike one.

The booming clang of the gong vibrated throughout the room.

"_GOOONNNNNGGGG!_"

Strike two.

The hairs on the back of Tohru's neck stood up on end. Her clenched hands shook with dread.

"_GOOONNNNNGGGG!_"

Strike...

Three...

Suddenly, the atmosphere of the room changed. The air around the Jyuunishi seemed to swirl around like a miniature whirlwind. Tohru's large cerulean orbs widened in terror as several forms started to appear. Then, the smoke cleared away to reveal the strangest group of people Tohru had ever seen...

A man dressed in a baboon costume.

A dog-eared, white-haired man in outdated clothes.

A monk in purple robes, carrying a staff.

A woman in strange armor, wielding a gigantic boomerang.

A talking stuffed animal with a large, fluffy tail.

And a normal-looking teenaged girl in a school uniform...

Worst of all, these people were covered with blood, be it theirs or not.

A moment of stunned silence passed before the man with the funny ears broke it.

"Where's the jewel?" he demanded, apparently to the man dressed in the baboon pelt

A flood of questions broke out. Voices tumbled over each one another. Both sides fired questions at each other like missiles.

"Who are you people?"

"Who are _you _people?"

"What the hell is going on?"

"I thought it was supposed to be _one_ demon!"

"Where did you come from?"

"Where are we?"

"It's all Naraku's fault!"

"What do we do?"

"I'm scared..."

"Oh, my dear..." Ayame Sohma cried above the madness. The insanity was too much for him. He fainted and swooned gracefully into Shigure's arms.

"POOF!" (1)

A puff of smoke appeared as the Snake transformed into his zodiac form.

"Aya?" Shigure stared in shock at his cousin's limp form dangling in his arms.

"…"

Another short moment of silence. And then…

"EH? T-that person turned into a snake!" The girl in the school uniform shrieked and jumped near the man with doggy-ears.

"WAHH!" the stuffed animal wailed, "They're all DEMONS!" He scampered up to the schoolgirl's shoulder and buried his face in her hair.

"Who the hell are you calling demons, you circus freaks?" Kyou leapt to his feet and jabbed his finger at Doggy-Ears.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and was about to throw an insult back at the orange-haired young man when Naraku suddenly chuckled.

"Ku, ku, ku," Naraku snickered, "we meet again, Sohma." He turned to Akito, who had been observing the unexpected turn of events with his trademark 'bored expression'.

The room immediately quieted down. Everyone's attention focused on the two. Even Inuyasha, who was itching to rip Naraku apart, let Kyou's circus comment slide and silenced.

"So, you are the demon in the legend," Akito looked unimpressed, "I wasn't expecting you to bring your allies."

"His ALLIES? I'll slaughter that bastard before I become his_ ally_!" Inuyasha declared heatedly, spitting out the word _ally_.

Akito flicked a half-curious glance at Inuyasha before returning his gaze to Naraku.

"He's right. They are not my allies, in fact, they're quite the opposite. I planned to come alone, but it seems I had been followed. But never mind them, let's get on with the first order of business," Naraku's lips curled, "Ah, and judging by the decorations, you were prepared for my arrival."

"The Sohmas were prepared generations ago," Akito replied with the same bored tone, "I am sure they cannot wait any longer for this day. After all, today is the day they are freed from the curse." Akito smiled darkly.

In the back of the room, Tohru saw a flicker of sadness in Akito's eyes. Tohru had played out the ceremony a thousand times in her mind, practicing what to do and say. She trained herself to be prepared for the unexpected, which why she didn't scream or faint. Still, this baboon person was not what she imagined as the demon.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Naraku kneeled politely on the ground and bowed, "I am Naraku, the demon who cursed your family. Today I shall remove this curse. In return, I seek for your soul."

"And what if I refuse?" Akito raised an eyebrow, and cocked his head to the side.

Naraku leered. "Then I am afraid there will be a repeat of what happened five hundred years ago. Only this time, the results will not be as light as transforming into animals."

To everyone's horror and surprise, Akito burst out _laughing_.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Akito clutched his side as he laughed hysterically, "AHA-HAHAHAHA! What do plan to do this time, demon? Curse us into insects? You _really_ know how to strike fear in one's heart! OOOH! HAHAHAHA! Do you really expect me to cower before you in fear, when you're dressed in a baboon suit? You are a joke!"

Naraku was slightly taken aback. Sure, he had been insulted, cursed upon, despised, and countless demons and humans alike sought after his head, but _laughed _at?

Well, that was new. And he didn't like it. It was time Naraku showed the sickly man just how serious he was. "I see you perceive me as a joke. Laugh all you want. You might as enjoy the last moments of your life," Naraku seized Akito with his left arm and his right arm morphed into a grotesque blade-like shape.

"STOP!"

Two voices called out simultaneously as everyone in the room swiveled to see their owners, Tohru Honda and Kagome Higurashi. Tohru flew across the room and shielded Akito with her body. As a reflex, she stuck her arms out and blocked Naraku's view of Akito.

"You can't kill him, Youkai-san!" Tohru's voice was shaking, but surprisingly, no tears came to her eyes, "Please! You can't kill Akito-san!"

"How cute. She's trying to protect you. Too bad she'll have to die as well," Naraku drew back his arm and aimed for Tohru's chest.

"DON'T TOUCH HER, YOU BASTARD!"

Naraku's actions were immediately halted and everyone's attention focused on the owner of this voice.

"Miss Honda, Akito-!"

Kyou and Yuki simultaneously sprang to their feet and bolted across the room.

"Now you've really pissed me off. Who do you think you are! You think you can just come appearing outta nowhere and kill whoever you please? Nobody deserves this, not even Akito!" Kyou spat out while pointing an accusing finger at Naraku, "I'm _sick_ of you, your stupid curse, and your messed up attitude!"

**………**

_'Whoa, that person's scary… and loud. My ears can't take anymore of this!'_ Shippou groaned mentally as he buried his face into Kagome's shoulder.

_'Hmm… This family is very strange… but what is Naraku's purpose of being here? All these mysteries and questions… and is that Miroku's hand on my bottom!'_ Sango sent the monk an icy glare after that thought.

_"Ahh, Sango's butt is as soft as ever and so comforting in these confusing times. Hmm, the orange–haired man still hasn't stopped talking yet… I wonder if Sango noticed my hand."_ He glanced at Sango and received his answer…

_"That guy's attitude is almost as bad as Inuyasha's and here he is accusing Naraku for having a bad attitude… though I can't help but agree…"_ Kagome thought to herself as the orange-top continued to rant about Naraku.

_" Kill… Naraku… No, yes, kill. Why won't that guy just shut the hell up!"_ Some more disturbing thought followed as Inuyasha's patience was running thin.

**………**

Naraku smirked, unfazed by Kyou's little spiel.

"For once, he's right," Yuki said as soon as Kyo quieted down, then he turned to the sitting Jyuunishi, "are you just going to sit there and let this guy kill Akito and Miss Honda? Is this how a family is supposed to act? Don't you realize how cowardly we're being, using Akito as our shield? It's about time we all stood up for ourselves!"

There was silence for a split second, and then a lone voice spoke up.

"Yuki-niisan and Kyou-niisan are right. I don't want Sissy and Akito-san to be hurt." The voice was barely audible, but it held such courage. Kisa Sohma bravely stepped up and stood in front of Naraku, shielding Akito.

_"Brave little girl, standing up to Naraku…"_ Kagome thought as another Sohma spoke.

"Yeah! We're not gonna let you hurt them!" Momiji followed Kisa's example and jumped up from his seat from the circle.

"Get lost, Demon. You're starting to piss me off too." Hiro said joining the other two Sohmas.

Tohru smiled as one by one the Jyuunishi joined in a circle around Akito. The Sohma Family Head could only watch in silence and disbelief.

Furious, Naraku summoned all of his demons to attack. His time was running out. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to kill you all." He smirked as he released his attack.

But before his attack could reach his targets a giant boomerang came from behind and sliced though all the demons that was in its way.

Seething, Naraku whipped around.

"Hey, remember us?" Inuyasha's voice rang out. "As long as we're around, the only person who's gonna be killed is you," Inuyasha jabbed his now transformed sword in Naraku's direction.

"You haven't forgotten that we still have a battle to finish, have you?" Sango readied her Hiraikotsu for a second attack beside a growling Kirara.

"You won't get away this time, Naraku!" Kagome added in as she aimed her bow and arrow and got ready to release it if he tried anything funny.

Naraku realized that his plan had failed and that it was time to retreat. "Too late. But don't worry, you haven't seen the last of me." Naraku chuckled as he disappeared behind a swirl of purple smoke.

Everyone stared in silence and disbelief at the spot that Naraku was previously standing.

Inuyasha fell to his knees in shock. He couldn't believe it; Naraku had escaped him twice in one day _with_ the Shikon jewel.

"DAMN YOU NARAKU!"

**………**

(1) Ayame did NOT transform because he hugged Shigure. We are well aware that Ayame is a male. He transformed because he was so stressed out and shocked.

**_Kit and Kag's Corner:_**

_Kit: Ho-ho! Fruits Basket and Inuyasha finally meet! In the next chapter, they will be properly introduced. Meanwhile, Naraku has something sneaky in mind for both parties... You'll find out in Chapter Four!_

_Kag__: Ooh, I feel the evilness. The Inuyasha crew are stuck in the future! Gasp! Ahahaha, and what will the Furuba gang do about this situation? Only **we** know the answer… or do we?_

_Kit: Now, on to the reviews. Sakura-chan79, firecat925, animeluvr, SakuraSamuraiGirl, vi3tdream27, Impersonation of Mimiru, and Murasaki White Flame Fox,__ thank you all for reviewing Chapter Two!_

_Kag__: Yes, thank you every much! I feel loved…D_

**_Sakura-chan79_**_- Sorry for the wait.__ We hope you enjoyed Chapter Three! _

**_firecat925_**_-__ I'm glad you are so attentive to our fic. I DO want Inuyasha and Kagome together… but, I must respect the opinion of my co-writer there, she supports Inu/Kik. And of course Sango and Miroku are gonna be added in with their own moments, but they will not be the main couple, gomen ne._

**_animeluvr-_**_Sorry, as we said before, Akito does not die. But thanks for reviewing and keep reading!_

**_SakuraSamuraiGirl-_**_ Thank you, we think so too. And I will personally force Kit-chan to update as soon as possible._

**_vi3tdream27-_**_Thank you, we wanted to choose an original crossover pair. We'll update as quickly as possible, especially with summer break!_

**_Impersonation of Mimiru- _**_Thanks, you really reassured us… Ahahaha. The one thing I'm really afraid of in writing a fanfic is making the characters OOC.__ Done what for Kagome? You mean their argument? That happens all the time in the actual anime and I like to keep the character as they are and not make them so mushy-gushy. I'll try to add some Inu/Kag moments in, with the permission of Kit-chan of course. Let's just say she's not fond of Kag/Inu as I am. We ARE trying to be fair with the two shows but more of Inuyasha was needed in that chapter. But hey, more Furuba in this chapter!_

**_Murasaki White Flame Fox- _**_This fanfic isn't really romance, so the pairings are not so obvious. The Inu pairings are Inu/Kag/Kik (Kag: Aw, not just Inu/Kag? I sorta made Inu/Kik impossible now…) and Mir/San. That's all we're gonna tell you! You'll have to read more to find out about other pairings. Sorry, but Kagome will not be paired up with anyone in Fruits Basket. Hmm? Inuyasha as an older brother figure? Yes, we are planning that. But an older brother to whom? It's a secret. Ku, ku, ku…_

**In Case You Didn't Know…**

-san - A suffix added to someone's name representing respect or politeness. A direct translation would be Ms. or Mr.

Jyuunishi – The Chinese Zodiac

Mofuku - A Japanese mourning dress. In the old days, Japanese women used to wear a white kimono to a funeral. Nowadays, people wear black to funerals but since the Sohmas are a traditional family, I thought it would be appropriate for Tohru to wear a white mofuku. The rest, of the Sohmas, though will be wearing black mofukus. I just Tohru to stand out as a guest of honor.

Nii-san - Abbreviated version of onii-san, which means older brother.


	5. Chapter Four: The Eye of the Hurricane

_Disclaimer: If Fruits Basket and Inuyasha belong to us, they would have met in the anime instead of a fanfic_

_Author's Notes: ((Dodges flying knives and tomatoes)) Red Kitsune is here to apologize, once again, for the lateness of this chapter. ((Gets hit by an old boot)) Ahem, but there is a good explanation. Originally, Kagome Hime was assigned for this chapter. She was not able to complete and it and has left it unfinished. After several months, Red Kitsune stepped in and wrapped up this chapter. _

_I apologize for the shabbiness of this chapter. We were short on inspiration and had to rush this chapter. Please excuse us again. ((Runs off and hides while being pelted with dangerous objects))_

Chapter Four: **The Eye of the Hurricane**

The sky was painted in brilliant hues of pink and red as evening grew near. The setting sun cast the city in a warm, glowing light. A lone figure lay on the roof of the Sohma main house.

Inuyasha stared blankly at the clouds rolling lazily by. The events of the past few hours happened so quickly, it felt like a nightmare.

'_Naraku's gone, Kikyou's gone, and the Shikon Jewel's gone with them…it just gets better and better' _his mind repeated over and over again.

'_And whose fault is that?' _An annoying little voice asked in the back of his head.

'_Mine…' _Inuyasha admitted to himself in resignation.

'_Who lost?'_

'_Who didn't try hard enough? You, Inuyasha. It's all your fault.'_

"ARGHH! Shut up!" Inuyasha screamed, successfully shutting up the annoying little voice.

He refocused on his surroundings.

That's right; he was in the future, in Kagome's time. According to the Sohmas, they were in a place called Kyoto. Wherever that may be.

A sound interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts. He quickly turned to look. A head appeared… someone was coming up to the roof top. Someone with bright orange hair.

'_Ah, it's that guy from the ceremony that called us circus freaks,' _Inuyasha grunted in annoyance at the memory.

The orange haired guy glanced up and noticed Inuyasha. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again.

An awkward silence passed between them. They stared at each other for a while. Kyou cautiously sat down at a distance from Inuyasha. Both parties stubbornly refused to speak to one another, exchanging furtive glances at each other.

Finally, Kyou's curiousity got the better of him, "So, who are you exactly?"

Inuyasha looked up, surprised.

"I asked you a question you know."

"Feh, weren't you listening at the ceremony we explained everything?" Inuyasha answered irritably.

"No," Kyou replied flatly.

Inuyasha sighed. He usually didn't like to talk, but right now he would do anything to keep that annoying little voice from coming back.

"My name is Inuyasha-"

"Inuyasha? What kinda name is that?" Kyou interrupted with a snort.

"None of your business. Now do you wanna listen or what?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at Kyou.

"Yeah, keep going"

"I'm a… half demon."

He didn't know why he's telling a complete stranger these things. But it was the only way to block out his conscience.

"Huh, a half-demon," Kyou echoed nonchalantly, as Inuyasha was merely telling him his favourite food.

Inuyasha glanced at Kyou. He wasn't moving away from him, he wasn't running away, like he expected him to do. And he wasn't afraid… at least he didn't look like he was.

"Yeah. A half demon," Inuyasha blinked, a bit puzzled at Kyou's lack of reaction.

So just like that they started to talk to each other, arguing at times.

Kyou told Inuyasha about the curse and about being the cat. About Akito and he even hinted about Tohru.

Inuyasha explained the feudal era and the demons and Naraku. He told him about the Shikon no Tama and about their journey to recover the pieces.

And even though their conversation ended up with a duel to the death the next day, they found that they had a lot in common. They both knew what it was like to be treated badly to be pointed at, to be laughed at.

………

While Inuyasha and Kyou were supposedly "sulking" on the roof top, Kagome took a little tour of the Sohma's main house.

"So, here are the bedrooms. And that concludes our tour of the Sohmas main house!" Shigure announced, turning around to face the others.

"Wow, this place is beautiful. You don't see many of these in Tokyo anymore," Kagome clapped her hands together.

"Ah, so you live in Tokyo?"

"Yeah, I live on a shrine with my family. And that's where I found the well into the feudal era."

"You fell into a well?" A new voice asked. Kagome turned around to come face to face with Yuki and Tohru.

"Oh, no. A centipede dragged me in," She laughed airily.

"A CENTIPEDE!" Tohru let out a little yelp, her face blanched at the thought.

"Sorry, it was more like a centipede demon..." After seeing the look on Tohru's face, she added in, "It's not that bad, you get used to those things if you stayed in feudal Japan for a while. Though I'm still not so comfortable with the man eating slugs…"

"I always thought the giant weasels are worse," Shippou said from Kagome's shoulder, drawing the attention to the little fox demon.

"Ah, Miss Higurashi… What is that?" Tohru stared at the little orange ball of fluff.

"Oh, yes. This is Shippou. He's a little fox demon."

"Aw, he's so cute!"

"I know!"

While Kagome explained to Tohru how they met up with Shippou, Yuki pulled Shigure to the side.

"What did Akito say?" He whispered, making sure the two squealing females didn't hear.

"Say about what?" Shigure asked, smiling.

"About _them_."

"What about them?" Shigure tilted his head, pretending to not understand what Yuki was talking about.

"You're avoiding my question."

"He said they'll stay, until Naraku comes back again."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? He wants them to protect him…"

"So in other words he's using them," Yuki narrowed his eyes, "That's so like Akito."

"Exactl-"

"Oh, it almost dinner time! Shall we get going?" Tohru asked cheerfully.

"Oh, that's right. We are not allowed to leave the main house until all of this is settled. So it looks like we'll be here of a couple of days." Shigure replied with a smile.

Yuki groaned and rubbed his temples, "So we have to stay here?"

"Yup, until Naraku comes back. But we get to take a little break from everything," Shigure waved the subject away, "Anyway, let's not think about that for now. We have a lovely meal prepared by the Sohma House maids to look forward to!"

Yuki shook his head in amazement at Shigure's retreating figure. How the novelist was able to be so calm at a time of crisis was beyond him.

………

It was late in the evening, and everybody had gone to bed. Tohru had just finished accompanying their new guests to their rooms, and was walking quietly back to into her own room.

"Tohru?" a voice called out behind her, causing her to jump.

Tohru whirled around to come face to face with Shigure, "Ah, yes, Shigure-san?"

"I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized, smiling slightly, "I just came to deliver a message from Akito. He wants you to come to his room alone tomorrow night at midnight. You know where it is, right?"

"Oh, yes. It's in the first room towards the end of the east main hallway, right?" Tohru could sense by the tone of Shigure's voice that it was a command, "I will go exactly at midnight."

"Thank you, Tohru," Shigure patted her on the shoulder lightly, "It's rather late. I'd better get some shut-eye. G'night, Tohru." Shigure yawned loudly and headed back to his room.

"Good night," Tohru replied and continued walking back to her room.

Little did she know, her every move was being watched by a pair of glowing red eyes…

The eyes of a saimyoushou.

………

"So, she is the girl?" A woman's voice asked in the darkness. It was calm and cool, with a hint of malice.

"Yes, the shining beacon of the Sohma family… She is a very important part of my plan. We need her," A second voice, belonging to a male, replied. His voice oozed with darkness.

"Tomorrow at midnight, is that correct?" The female voice spoke again.

"Yes, Kagura, you know what to do. Don't fail me."

"I won't, Naraku…"

_**Kit's Corner:**_

_Unfortunately, Kagome Hime is unable to answer your reviews this chapter, so it will only be I, Red Kitsune, answering your reviews today._

_**Sakura-chan79**- Thankies! We will try hard not to let you down_

_**X**- Thanks for reviewing, but we would like to know what you think could be improved. A bit of constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated._

_**Calera**- Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry for the long wait!_

_**Pink pokkadotted panda**- Yay! I'm so flattered that you liked our story._

_**Crazyanimefreak15**- Kag and I tried hard to find an original crossover. We decided to do one on FB and IY because they are two of our favourite animes!_

_**Sinmay**- Thanks for reviewing our fanfic, Sinmay! We're glad that you enjoyed it._

_**MPPgrl**- We're glad you liked our fanfic. As you can see, Kagome Hime dedicated a part of this chapter to you!_

_**Kira-kun lover**- Here it is! Chapter 4, just like you asked!_

_**Kimster44**- Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Diekagomedie**- Sorry for having to make you wait for so long!_

_**Firey Pheonix**- Thanks for your encouragement!_

_**Kagomente- **I'm glad you enjoyed our chapter!_

_**Kagome The Sexy Miko**- Thanks!_

_**Missalissa- **I'm very, very, VERY sorry for making you wait for so long. But here it is! Chapter 4!_

_**Black Mirage**- Nope, Akito ain't gonna die. And thanks for reviewing!_

_**KamiKaze no Kage**- Don't worry, I'm not gonna give up! See? An update!_

_**In Case You Didn't Know…**_

Saimyoushou- Hell bees that Naraku tend to use for spying


End file.
